Dear Diary
by Lexioreo22
Summary: SPOILERS for GS 1-3. Edgeworth finds a little book of secrets and he deals with the words written inside. Oneshot. Rated T for yaoi. Enjoy!


Dear Diary by Lexioreo22

Edgeworth was looking over a new case for the office. His reading glasses sat at the bridge of his nose as the words on the page bored him as they detailed the murder of the victim.

'_I should have enough to get my guilty verdict tomorrow…' _he thought as he lifted his glasses off.

He looked down to see Pess resting peacefully at his feet. The Shiba Inu looked in the direction of the door. Phoenix was usually home a few hours earlier, but he had quite a large case to deal with that day. Pess was accustomed to excitedly greeting Phoenix when he arrived. Seeing that he wasn't home yet, Pess saw nothing better to do until he arrived. It was to be expected that he would be late. Edgeworth set the court papers aside on the coffee table beside him. As he did, a small book caught his eye.

"Phoenix's! Don't Touch…" Edgeworth read aloud.

He smirked at Phoenix's child-like mannerisms. He had no idea that Phoenix kept a diary and to label it something like this was enough to get a small chuckle out of Edgeworth, despite himself. The childish warning on the front actually tempted him to read a few pages.

'_I shouldn't invade Phoenix's privacy like that… But he did leave it out in the open like this... He should have expected me to read it with it just laying there.' _Edgeworth contemplated as the cover of the book teased him with its unknown contents.

Edgeworth took the book gently, as if it was Phoenix himself. He turned flipped through the first few pages of juvenile warnings and read the first page.

April 11th , 2013

Dear Diary,

The trial is over finally. I'm a bit shaken up by the whole thing. It's hard to think that Dollie- No… Dahlia Hawthorne was planning on killing me and that even when she killed Doug that she tried to frame me for it. I'm considering forgetting about my art major. Seeing Ms. Fey trying so hard to defend me in court today really inspired me to go forward with law school. I'm going to fill out the paperwork tomorrow morning. I think that this is really a good change. I'm gonna work hard to become a defense attorney just like Edgeworth used to. I heard that he's a real genius in the Prosecutor's Office… Then again he's always been smart, but it's been almost 12 years since I've seen him last. I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's doing well.

Edgeworth's eyes softened a bit as he finished reading the entry. Although he did feel a bit bad about reading Phoenix's diary like this, he was now determined to read on a bit more. He turned the page, surprised to see that it was dated years from the last.

May 24th, 2016

Dear Diary,

I passed my bar exam! I got this badge and everything! I'm finally a lawyer. All that work kept me busy so I didn't have much of a chance to write anything in… Years I guess. But I'm a defense attorney. I don't think I would have gotten here is it wasn't for that incident 15 years ago. If Miles hadn't stood up for me in class that day, I probably would still be in the Art Department. But I really do owe all of this to him. I think that this is the first time I've ever called him Miles… It feels weird. I hope I get to see him in court one of these days. I'm looking forward to it. It'll be just like old times. Speaking of old times, Larry said he had a favor for me. I wonder what it is.

Miles smiled to himself. Their childhood memories came back to him as he read Phoenix's writing. His mind brought him back to a peaceful time, before he witnessed his father's murder. He remembered how much he had enjoyed Wright's company, even as a child. Miles glanced at the next page. He did think that it was the shortest entry Wright had entered yet.

August 3rd, 2016

Dear Diary,

Larry is an idiot. End of story.

Miles laughed aloud. Such a short statement like that said so much. Phoenix had mentioned his first case once or twice before and that statement summarized it perfectly. The Shiba Inu at his feet whimpered for attention. Miles patted him on the head. He glanced at the clock. 17:45. If Phoenix was going to be late, he'd probably get home around 18 or 18:15. He only had a few more minutes before he would get home. Miles decided to skim through the next few pages. He caught a few words like "Objection!" and a few miscellaneous things about what Phoenix had had for breakfast that morning. The prosecutor proceeded to skip pages until he came across a specific date that pulled at his heart a quite a bit.

December 28th, 2016

Dear Diary,

Miles' trial came to an end today. I know I should be celebrating along with everyone else right now, but I just couldn't. I cant believe I was so oblivious to what had happened to Miles when we were kids. I still can't even image what he must have gone through. I wish I had known. But even if I did, I don't think I would know what to say to him. I mean, I know I would like to comfort him, but I know how. Knowing that Miles was in the dark for so long; thinking that he had murdered his own father… It's too horrible to imagine. I never really thought that something like that could happen to someone like Miles. He used to look up to his father so much and for von Karma to do that to him is just despicable. After the trial today, I think I saw something in Miles' eyes that I've never seen before. I think it was relief.

Miles stared at the page for a moment longer. He never thought that anyone could really understand what he had gone through during that trial. Confronting his past was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but now knowing that Phoenix understood, even though it was just a little, he did feel better about the whole thing, although he could never put it completely behind him. Edgeworth half heartedly turned through the next few pages. Thoughts of his past abuse with von Karma ran through his head and brought back a few painful memories. Miles continued to flip through the small book until he neared the end of it.

'_One last entry is all I have time for…'_ Miles thought to himself as he chose a page at random. He scoffed at himself for reading Phoenix's diary like a housewife reading a romance novel, but he shrugged it off and read his last entry for the day evening.

February 21st, 2017

Dear Diary,

He's gone… Miles is gone. I just found out… He left a note at his office and left. It said "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death"… How could he do something like that? How could he kill himself? I… I don't understand it… Why didn't he say anything? I'm sure… I'm sure that there could have been another solution… How could he just take his life like that? I… I really cared for him… I think that it's safe to say that… That I loved him… But… I guess that it doesn't really matter now, huh? Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is gone.

Further inspection of the page showed that there were water stains on the paper.

'_Phoenix must have been crying when he wrote it.' _Edgeworth thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the paper.

'_I feel so foolish, writing a note like that. What else was he to think'_ Edgeworth thought as he closed the book and put it back to its proper place

Now that he thought about it, it had been nearly a year since that incident. Only a few months since he and Phoenix had started dating as well. Months and not once had Edgeworth truly told Phoenix how he felt about him. After reading how Phoenix felt, Edgeworth supposed that it was only fitting for him to say what he had been stalling to say for years. Pess began barking wildly at the door. 18:17. Off by about 2 minutes. Phoenix opened the door and warmly greeted Pess.

"Welcome home." Miles said as he got up from his chair. He gave Phoenix a soft kiss on the lips as he took hold of Phoenix's waist.

"It's good to be back." Phoenix said as he placed his arms around Miles' neck.

Miles brought Phoenix closer by his waist, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He could feel Phoenix moan inwardly as Miles' tongue demanded entrance. Miles' clever tongue teased lovingly with Phoenix's own. Phoenix broke the kiss with a gasp for air.

"Miles, since when have you been like this? I think that's the first time you've really kissed me that way." Phoenix said as he ran his fingers through Miles' hair.

"Phoenix, I need to tell you something"

"Wh- What is it?" Phoenix's blue eyes pierced through Edgeworth as he replied.

"I'm… I'm not sure how to say this but…"

"But what Miles?"

"I… I love you Phoenix."

Phoenix didn't reply. He looked down at where Edgeworth had placed his hands on his waist.

"Phoenix?... Say something please..."

"Miles… What took you so long?" Phoenix said, looking into Miles' cool gray ones.

With that, Phoenix kissed Miles passionately pulling at his cravat as they made their way towards the bedroom.


End file.
